Royal Blood
by James11111
Summary: "Why do people want to hurt us?" Lily asked, tears shinning in her eyes. Derek Hale, her uncle, replied, "I... I don't know. But I'll tell you that no matter what, I'll be with you and I'll always love you. I'll always fight for you." Lily Hale, the daughter of Laura Hale and Klaus Mikaelson, never felt more safe then with her Uncle Der. Then they got kidnapped by witches... TW/TO.


**Author's Note: I don't own anything, except my OC characters!  
**

 **Lily Hale looks like the cover.  
**

 **Full Summary:**

Lily Hale, the three year-old daughter of Laura Hale and Klaus Mikaelson. Derek Hale, still an Alpha, has been taking care of his niece, Lily ever since her mother was killed by his uncle. Laura had a witch, long ago, cast a protection and cloaking spell on Lily when she was born, but the spell is no more. Now the witches of New Orleans have found Lily and kidnap her, along with Derek, and brought her to New Orleans. The witches force Klaus Mikaelson to make a deal with them in order to protect Lily from certain death at the hands of Sophie Deveraux. Derek and Cora Hale stay with the Mikaelsons' in order to be able to protect Lily. But of course, Issac Lahey couldn't leave his alpha behind.

Will Derek be able to protect his family, his pack from all that is in the deadly New Orleans? Will Klaus break down his walls for his daughter? Why does Hayley Marshall have a strange feeling about the Hales'? What will it take to keep Lily Hale safe and who will suffer the consequences? Who will fall in love and who will fall? Who will survive?

 **This is starts after 3x12 of TW.** **  
**

* * *

 **Prologue  
**

 **Third Person POV:**

A young girl, at the age of three years old, was sleeping in a big bed with blankets over her small form. Her blue eyes were wide open, terrified of closing them to see nothing, but pitch black. She didn't want to be alone, especially after only a week after the horrifying lady, Jennifer Blake, came in and tried to take her away from her Uncle Derek. She could barely sleep anymore after that.

Slowly the little girl rose out of bed when she heard a familiar voice come into her home, the loft. She held her stuffed black wolf, Wolfy, close to her as she slowly opened the door. As quietly as she could, the little girl tipped-toe down the stairs, watching as her Uncle Derek and Great-Uncle Peter were talking in whispers again. They stopped when they saw the little girl at the last step of the stairs.

Derek's hard expression soften as he saw his niece, Lily Hale, who is Laura Hale's daughter, along with the daughter of Klaus Mikaelson. He swore to protect his niece after his older sister died, taking up the role as her father. Lily was the only one to really make the werewolf soft, make him really smile. He would do anything for his niece and not ever leave her.

"What's wrong, Lil?" Derek asked, the only person to ever call her that. Lily never let anyone, but her uncle to call her, Lil. Her eyes were glassy as she clutched her Wolfy to her chest, chin resting on the stuff animal's head. Derek sighed as he walked over, knowing the answer already and picked her up. Her arms wrapped around her neck as he carried her.

"We still need to talk, Derek," Peter said, getting annoyed that his nephew just walked away in the conversation. Derek sighed, annoyed by his uncle. He turned around giving him a glare as Lily snuggled closer to her uncle, feeling better. She could always feel safe, loved, and happy when she was with her uncle, no matter what. Yes, he looked cold towards others and hard, but not with his niece.

"Leave him be, Peter," Cora said, annoyed by her uncle. Peter rolled his eyes as he sat on the couch, grabbing his book to continue to read again. Derek continued to go up the stairs, giving a grateful nod at his younger sister. She smiled back at him and her niece, still deciding if she should stay or go back to Africa.

Derek opened up his bedroom, even though Lily had her own bedroom next door, but she never slept in there. The Alpha could hear her soft, but hard heartbeat that was calming down as they both were lying on his bed and covered with his big blanket. Derek had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, quietly humming to her a song that he doesn't know the lyrics to, but he remembered his mother singing to him and Laura humming it to Lily. His eyes were shut in peace as the little girl was curled up to him, her upper half body lying on his chest with her head resting under his chin.

"Uncle Der?" The little hybrid girl asked, quietly in the dark bedroom.

"Yes?" Derek asked, tired, but wanting to know what was bugging his niece.

"Why do people want to hurt us?" Lily asked, tears shinning in her eyes. Derek's eyes shut in pain and regret of hearing those words coming out of his three year-old niece's mouth. _No kid should ever have to deal with his or say those words_ , Derek thought to himself as he tried to think of an answer to her question.

"I... I don't know," Derek finally said, rubbing her back and trying to comfort her. "But I'll tell you that no matter what, I'll be with you and I'll always love you. I'll always fight for you."

"I love you too, Uncle Der... I never want you to go away," She whispered as she clutched to her uncle, wrapping her arms around his neck. Derek sighed with a sad smile on his face as he whispered:

"I'll never leave..."

* * *

 **This is just the prologue. The next chapter is going to be 1x01 of the Originals. I know that this Derek is OOC, but I thought, "Why not have him be a big softy to his niece?" He also kind of took the father role, Lily just doesn't call him Dad and he's still an Alpha (You can see where that will go with Klaus and his jealousy issues). I decided to keep Cora in the story because the only reason, to me anyway, she left the show was because the actress was going to be a main character in another show. I'm gonna be following more of the Originals show though, some of Teen Wolf as well.**

 **I was also thinking of making Derek become a match with Camille because I do really like her. I might make a few OC characters for other characters though.**

 **I will also answer questions if anyone has any! Just as long as its not a huge spoiler or something like that!**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
